


Planet Break

by Healy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Gen, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's mission didn't <em>quite</em> go as planned. (From a prompt by marlex on comment_fic. Contains spoilers for the episode Jail Break.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Break

They told Peridot it would be routine: just check out Earth, activate its kindergarten, and head back home. But the mission was a disaster: First she ran into a splinter faction called the Crystal Gems; then when she came back with Jasper, they annihilated their spaceship and forced Peridot to evacuate through escape pod. Now she was stuck on this planet for Who-Knows-How-Long.

Peridot wouldn’t quit, though. She’d trek out on her own, leaving her smoking, ruined pod for the Crystal Gems to puzzle over. Not too many spacecrafts on provincial planet Earth, but she could find some left over from the first colonization, or manage to build one herself, if it came to that. And when she blasts off from this miserable hunk of rock, she would finally be where she belonged: Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was "any, any, leaving planet Earth". You can see it [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/609438.html?thread=84585118#t84585118).


End file.
